Set Me Free
by Kittykata
Summary: Beyond comes to find L, but discovers Light has killed him, so he takes his revenge. Inspired while listening to I Am Ghost-Set Me Free


Beyond was stunned. L was dead? What was with these people, why were they lying to him? He supposed they thought he was a ghost then, so he cackled, and thought a little while they cowered. He had come here to apologize, and the bastard had the audacity to die when he, Beyond Birthday, was actually going to apologize? To make matters worse, Wammy was dead too, so there went that avenue. Beyond almost wanted to cry, but shook his head. L would not have been the one to cry to. He laughed again, looking around the room at all the shocked figures, and then bowed to the one who did not have a life span. It said his name was Light Yagami. His name backwards would be I'm a gay. Beyond laughed loudly, bowing to him, and said, "Hello, Kira. I hope you don't mind me addressing you by your true self." Beyond wanted to hold L and cry that he was sorry, and say that he had only done it because he loved L and wanted to be noticed and be better so that he would be someone L had tried to be with. He couldn't believe L was gone. Light was looking at him with feigned innocence, and shook his head at being called Kira. "We haven't met before, my name is actually-" Beyond interrupted him, saying, "Light Yagami, I know. So you shut up, pathetic Kira. I will ask something though. Does anyone have L's converse? I would like to have them as my new pair of shoes." Beyond caught his reflection on a screen and blinked, looking at how ugly he was. A copy without an original, how pathetic he was now. Tonight, though, he would get his revenge for L's death.

Light looked at him like he was crazy, and said, "His converse are in his room, but you'll not be allowed up there, because I am L now." Beyond narrowed his eyes in fury, shaking slightly in rage. This kid was playing at being L? When L had groomed so many successors, and Beyond himself from the first generation was still alive? This would not stand. He would clear the way for the second generation to take over though, because what is a copy without the original? Today would be the best day ever. He would plan and tonight, Light would be destroyed. Beyond thought back to when he had left Whammy's house, because that was his last true memory of L. He had gone to the room L was staying in, and so he had walked over, and they had stared at each other as if a mirror. Beyond had stuttered slightly, his eyes red and uncertain, when he said, "I think I love you, but if you don't feel the same I'm going to leave here." L shook his head, unable to speak, eyes even wider than normal, and his mouth slightly open. When L couldn't gather himself together again because of Beyond just staring at him and waiting, Beyond had walked out, hands clenched into fists by his side. At the last moment, he had raced back and kissed L, earning a small gasp, and L's hands reached out to him as he fled. "I alone and by myself!" Beyond said, and L just caught it, repeating it once the door had slammed. His lips tingled, and he touched them.

Beyond had left the orphanage, and gone on to be the serial killer he was known for. He shook himself, murmuring, "I alone and by myself," and he wondered if it would eventually set him free of his memories of the one who he had copied. Smiling creepily at Light, he bid everyone goodnight and disappeared to L's room. It was just where it had been in Whammy's house, and he slipped in, sitting on the floor in the middle, staring at where L would have put his computer. He sat thinking until it started growing dark, then walked back to the main floor, where he knew Light would be still. He smiled at Light, then motioned for the boy to follow. The whole way he was babbling questions, and B walked to the cliffs overlooking the sea. It was completely dark out, and B smiled at Light. "I know you are Kira, so I will get my revenge for you killing the one I am the copy of." Light's eyes widened as he realized what he had oh so stupidly done, and Beyond grabbed Light's hand as he made ready to jump. Truthfully, B didn't want to die alone anymore, and so he would take L's killer with him. Smirking crazily, he shook his head, because Light wasn't the one he wanted. He would just be done with his life, now that L was gone; there was no point in living.

Beyond thought about what he saw in the mirror. It was the reflection of a reflection, a curse that he wanted no more, because it made him feel so ugly, having no original. This would be the best day ever, because he would finally be done with this life, and maybe he would be permitted to see L before he went to hell, and he knew that would be where he went. He had already had a taste of it last time he tried to commit suicide, so he did not fear it. B winced slightly because Light was trying to break away, but the pain he felt was internal. He should not have left L and tried to be better. No copy was better than the original. That one kiss was the best part of his whole life, the happiest memory he had of anything. "I alone and by myself," he said to himself, almost sadly, and pushed off the cliff. Light screamed as he was yanked off the ground and over the side. Please let those words set me free, he thought to himself, shivering as the wind cut through the white shirt he wore. His death was long overdue, because he should have died those years ago when he would have burned to death. He thought back to that time when he had been killing. It had been so much fun, and he loved blood so much. This time he would shed his own, as well as that of the one who had been Kira. The wind blew his hair everywhere as they fell in seemingly slow motion. That kiss, it cut through his heart, and he smiled at the pain, because soon it would be overwritten by his body being destroyed on the rocks and in the water. He smiled wider, knowing that their bodies would rot, and that he would not be buried in hallowed ground, completely condemning him to his fiery fate.

As the rocks cut into his flesh, destroying him, in his last instant of life he thought, "I alone and by myself." Then everything went black, and he thought, "L." Light died instantly, only able to regret that he would not be the God of the new world, then he knew he was in nothingness, in Mu, and trapped forever with only his own mind as company. Beyond had a smile on his face as the waves washed his body from the rocks and into the sea, his hand letting go of Kira's, and his body drifted slowly to the bottom, never to be found again.


End file.
